Silent Setters
by YumiKitten
Summary: Nishimoto Yumi was the queen of her volleyball team back in middle school and her team in her first year of high school. After some family matters, her brother and her transfer to Nekoma High School. She becomes the manager of the boys team, but how will they react when they finally get a girl manager? And what will they think when they realize she's Kenma's duplicate? Kenma x OC
1. Duplicates

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Haikyuu. I only own the text and Hiroki and Yumi Nishimoto.**_

"Hiroki, we're going to be late!" I yelled up the stairs, impatiently fiddling with my 3DS. Another shout that he was almost done was another Pokemon battle for me to win. I shifted from one foot to the other, finally stepping down to our front door to put my shoes on. I heard stumbling, meaning he was running down the stairs frantically.

"Sorry, Yumi-nii! I couldn't find my soccer ball anywhere, but let's go! I found it!" He said in a rushed tone like I wasn't the one just waiting for him. Sighing, we left and began our journey to Nekoma High, my 3DS still in my hands. "Are you nervous?" He asked, noticing my concentration. I nodded, still quiet. "There's nothing to be nervous about, Nii-san. It's just another year." My twin wrapped his arm around my shoulder for reassurance.

"But…this year I'm not going to play." I managed to say, tossing my caramel hair to the side. Sometimes I imagined what I'd think if I cut it, but I don't think I'd be able to last a week if I didn't see the normal length end at my ribs.

"But you'll be a new manager for a team, and that's something. You'll still be the queen, Yumi." I could hear him sigh as I placed my 3DS in my pocket, knowing it would indeed be different for me.

"I wasn't a queen, Hiroki-nii. I merely managed to do my part." I scoffed lightly, a smile creeping up to my cheeks. Before he could say anything else, we found ourselves at the gates marveling at our new school, students bustling around left and right. "Well, here's to us." I silently cheered for courage.

My brother and I had different classes, which was normal for us. I found my way to class 2-3, his class only being 2-2. I waved to him, stepping in as my new teacher just beamed up at me. My heart pounded, knowing I'd have all the attention on me. My hands started to shake, a little.

"Oh yes, class." She directed the attention to me in no time, my eyes finding the floor. "We have a new student transferring in. Dear, would you like to introduce yourself?" It wasn't a question, per say. It was more of a demand, but a gentle one at that. Nodding, I walked a little more, careful not to trip.

Finding my courage, a directed my eyes at the class with what I thought wasn't a blank stare. "My name is Nishimoto Yumi, please take care of me." I bowed, my sensei soon pointing to a seat by the window. My heart was loud to me as I made my trek with many stares drilling through me. No one in the class particularly stuck out to me as sensei continued her lesson, and by lunch, there weren't as many stares towards me as people started to move around freely.

"Yumi!" I heard my brother say, finding my seat as I took my 3DS out. "Well, you're still breathing. That's good." He gave me an encouraging smile, which I gave back. Hiroki took the initiative and began talking about his class as I still played my game. After a few minutes, I heard whispers from just a few desks over. I blocked everything else out as I tried to make out what they were saying.

"Would you look at that?" One boy said I'm sure to another.

"Yea, she's like a Kozume duplicate!" The other replied silently to his friend.

I blocked them out, wondering who Kozume was and what it meant to be his duplicate. I shifted in my seat, my brother gaining my full attention again. "So you won't be done with practice till when again?"

"About eight, I think. I'm not quite sure, though." I shrugged, finally taking my bento out to eat. I was about done when the bell finally rang to end the lunch period. My brother left with a final wave as I proceeded to play my game again. It was at that point I had noticed a boy in the next row, just a couple seats ahead of mine playing a game too, completely tuned out to his surroundings. I hadn't noticed him before, but I don't think he was there during lunch either. As the seats started filling in, he seemed to blend in more. Was this Kozume? My heart beat a little, my attention no longer on my game.

School ended, which wasn't exciting by any means. Only Hiroki was excited because he could go play soccer and become part of a team again. I sighed, making my way to the girl locker rooms to change. After some direction, I made it there and the gymnasium without too much hassle. I could hear boys yelling from the small distance, which wasn't the scary part for me. It was just being part of volleyball again, even though I wasn't physically playing. It gave me a nostalgic feeling, I suppose. I grabbed at my new Nekoma track suit, my hands fidgeting with anxiety. I inhaled, finally walking into the gymnasium with almost no notice. Until-

"Oi! A girl just walked in!" Someone yelled, his arms holding himself together as he smiled. I blushed, making my way towards to the coach to introduce myself. The team made an attempt to quiet him down, though one person just looked at me silently. It was the boy I had seen in class earlier. My blush deepened.

"Coach Nekomata?" I asked the old man politely, gaining his attention. "My name is-"

"Ah yes, Nishimoto Yumi." He said gruffly, a smile across his face. "It's a pleasure. I've heard quite a lot about you from one coach to another. It's a shame, what happened." He nodded lightly, genuinely apologizing. "Thankfully, you're still part of a team. We won't let you down."

"Thank you, sir." I bowed, taking it to heart. "But please do not concern yourself with such trivial things. I'll be proud no matter what." As I stood up straight, Coach Nekomata was motioning for someone to come over, whom I was assuming the captain. He was tall, with black hair that sort of made him look like a rooster. I was still on edge because I was starting to become the center of attention again.

"My name is Tetsurō Kuroo. I'm the captain of the team." He finalized, smiling to me. He yelled once to the team, finally getting the other one to keep quiet long enough to listen to what both the coach and Tetsurō-senpai had to say. The one who yelled earlier, a taller boy with a small blond mohawk, was still fidgeting and looking at me with great pleasure. He seemed baffled, though. Like he would never come up to me. "Team, we have a new manager." He beckoned for me to step forward.

"Hello. I'm Nishimoto Yumi. I will be your new manager. P-please take care of me." I bowed, hating that I stuttered during such a serious moment. When I lifted myself, my heart quickened when I saw the team bowing to me. For a second, there was no tension.

"Please take care of us." They said in unison, my tension coming back again. I started to fidget my hands again, trying to settle myself down. My face averted elsewhere as the team started running through warm-up drills. My heart settled itself once Tetsurō-senpai asked if I could do some tosses, which I agreed to. It was just tossing, after all. I pulled the basket of volleyballs towards me and soon realized I'd be tossing to the boy who was in my class. My eyes locked on his, but he looked to the ground within the same second. My cheeks grew hot as the boy earlier started yelling again.

"Ahhhh! Why does Kenma get to play with her?!" He whined, another player hitting him. I learned that he was an ace, named Yamamoto Taketora. It seemed that he was normally the loud goof of the group who tried to be intimidating most times. That didn't phase me, however. He seemed nice enough.

"Because she's tossing to the setter, which is in fact, Kenma. Baka!" The shorter player said, who I learned was the third year libero, Yaku Morisuke. I kept my breathing even, looking back to the boy in front of me. One arm was clasping the other as he looked at the floor. So, he was the setter of the team. I repeated his name over and over again.

 _Kozume Kenma. Kozume Kenma._

He noticed me staring at him, which I hadn't realized I was doing. I quickly looked away, trying to keep my breathing under control. It didn't seem like his eyes were wavering now, but when I looked to him, he bowed gently. "P-please takes c-care of me..." His voice was quiet, monotonous like mine. His hair was to his jawline, his natural brown roots showing with his old bleached hair. When he stood up again, there was a faint redness across his face, the team silent to watch us. Maybe not us, but him. It didn't seem like he was the social type, like me. I was starting to see why we were compared.

 **A/N:**

 **Thanks for the read! I hope you enjoy the story, as I'll be updating often! Let me know what you think, and maybe what you'd like to see from this story. I already have a direction, but opinions are always welcome!**


	2. Battles

A few days had passed since Hiroki and I started at Nekoma. Our mother was pleased to hear we had joined clubs, especially me. I hadn't really done much since the passing of my father, and volleyball at that point wasn't an exception. School was going well, for the most part. The team seemed to calm down each day, giving me more breathing room. They finally assumed I was like Kozume-san, and left me to mainly do my thing. It still didn't help that I was a female manager, though. Little by little, that will calm down too, I hope.

 _I'm extremely proud of you, Yumi._ My mother had said after Hiroki and I returned home one our first day. In my mind, there wasn't much to be proud of. I didn't join a team, I became the manager of one. The team was good, too. Kozume-san was as much of a setter as I was. He was the tower that brought them to the top. He was the brains.

"Yumi? Did you hear me?" My brother asked, my eyes blinking a few times to erase my thoughts. "I didn't think so." He said, sighing with a smile. "I'm going out with the team a little after practice, so I won't be walking home with you. Will you be ok walking by yourself?"

"Oh, that's fine. And yea, I should be ok. It's not far." I shrugged, not making too big a deal out of it. We were only a fifteen minute walk away anyway, so there wasn't a harm in it. The bell rang, Hiroki grabbing his things and leaving. As he left the door from my class, Kuroo-senpai was dropping Kozume off, waving to me before he left. I waved back, Kozume looking behind him, but of course didn't see what happened because Kuroo-senpai was no longer there. Kozume looked baffled, keeping the same face as he walked to his desk and waved back. I inhaled sharply and blushed, which I think made him blush too, but I couldn't be sure. We both seemed to take our systems out at that point, and just went on with our day. He thought I waved at him.

And blushed.

My heart melted a little as I started to tune everything else out except for my thoughts. Everyone on the team occasionally called him pudding-head, but I liked his hair. It was different, and why he bleached it blond, I didn't know. But I liked that it was in between phases right now, and that he just didn't cut his hair. I liked looking at him during practice and seeing how he sets, how he works. His eyes are always wandering, but only to observe. Everyday, I can see more and more why people call him the brain of the team. He sees things others cant.

Just like me.

* * *

This time I was in the gym before the team, waiting on them to finish changing or whatever else they were getting themselves into. I pulled my hair back to a high ponytail and grabbed a ball from the basket. I started tossing to myself, continuously setting above me, letting it fall, just repeating the process. It was what setters did for coordination, and to help their form with their hands. I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss this. It was nice to just set for myself, but I missed setting to someone and helping them strike it down past a block. I miss my feints, aimlessly tossing it over and acting like I was going to make a set to a spiker.

I heard several gasps, the ball hitting my head since I didn't catch it in time. I winced, but knew I wasn't in pain. It was the surprise more than anything. The team stood in the doorway, Taketora screaming about how cute I was playing with a volleyball. They didn't know I could actually play, or that I was actually even good.

"Settle down, Yamamoto!" Kuroo-senpai said, his voice not raising at all. He was a laid back kind of person, but held authority that was to be obeyed. Sometimes he'd come off as childish, but that was just his demeanor: laid back and serious, but not so serious that he didn't have fun.

"You can't even talk to her!" Inuoka said, making Fukunaga laugh considerably. Taketora whined, but reluctantly quieted himself down so he didn't upset anyone. He could still be heard whispering and eyeing me with Inuoka. Kenma was the only one standing in the doorway as everyone else went to work on setting the net up. Shaking his head slightly, his eyes moved around till he decided to move closer to Kuroo.

"Listen up!" Manabu-sensei said, the team stopping and looking to them. I took my place among the coaches and waited patiently. We're going to have a three on three match. Test out the strengths and see the weaknesses." The boys seemed excited, talking amongst themselves. Kuroo smirked, and Kenma just stood next to him motionless. "Shibayama, Kuroo, and Kenma. You're team one. Taketora, Yaku, and Nishimoto. You're team two."

Another gasp, and this one I was part of. I looked to the team, their eyes quizzical. My eyes grew slightly, looking toward Nekomata-sensei. He nodded, as if to say _You can do this._ Gulping, I nodded and stood next to Yaku-senpai, everyone's eyes still on me. Some were saying it wasn't fair because I didn't know how to play. Some said Kenma would have to teach me how to set properly because we only had the first year libero and our ace.

"Quiet down and set up." Kuroo said, giving me a nod. Did he know of me? Of my old team? "I'm sure she'll be fine against Kenma." Both Kozume and I exchanged a quick glance between the net, and then away from each other just as quickly. The whistle finally blew, Kuroo serving first. It made it over beautifully, Yaku receiving it just as nice. I quickly observed where Taketora was and set it up. His hand made perfect contact and spiked it down fiercely. Shibayama never had the chance to make contact with the ball.

There was silence, everyone looking at me now. Kenma's eyes were wide, but he didn't waver. For some reason, it calmed me. When I looked at him through the net, it took the stress of everyone else looking at me away. For a quick second, I think I even saw a faded smile from him.

"You're up!" Kuroo called, giving me a high smile of praise. His eyes darted to Kenma then, trying to read his reaction. So far, he wasn't showing much. The game continued, each one of us scoring a point here and there. It was a climbing tie, as you say it. One team would score, and the other would match. Then they'd score, and we'd match. I was finally getting a real feel for my players and my opponents, though I couldn't see through Kenma as easily as the rest. Maybe it was the same for him?

We were on the defensive now, and we were evenly matched. the score was 26-27, us. One more point, and we'd win. One more point, and we'd tie again. Taketora took the spike, but Shibayama caught it just in time. I observed Kenma silently, looking to his body movement, where his eyes would go. I'm sure it was what he was trying to do with me. It was small, but I think I noticed something of his body language. He was trying to read what I would do, if I was following him. He might try to throw me off. He went to set Kuroo, but did a feint at the last second. Just like I knew he would.

I received it, catching everyone off guard as Yaku had to set for Taketora. It was sloppy, but we got the point. I'm not sure it we got it because of Taketora, or if the other side was still in a silent frenzy that I caught was Kenma had planned. My face reddened as Takedora hugged me with Yaku. I stiffened, hearing everyone gasp louder because Taketora broke his own boundary and affiliated with me. They finally let go, but Kenma was still looking at me. This time, I didn't imagine it. This time, I did see him smile. I started to fidget my hands, questions being thrown at me from all sides. Kuroo calmed them down, thankfully.

* * *

Practice was well over, as I adjusted my black Nekoma skirt and my red and white stripped bowtie. I hadn't bothered putting my black stalkings on again if I were to take them off within the hour. I started walking home, saying a quick goodbye to the remainder of the players. Before I was fully out of the gates, I heard my name being shouted from behind me.

"Kuroo-senpai?" The cool breeze moved my hair from my face as him and Kenma caught up to me.

"No need for honorifics." He waved it away, his bag slung around his shoulder. "Are you walking alone?"

"Oh, um…yea." I looked around, my 3DS in my now shaking hands. "My brother is out with friends."

"We'll walk with you then." It wasn't a question, but I could sense he was doing it for me. Nodding, I silently walked and played my game. Apparently Kenma had the same idea, as we were on either side of Kuroo saying nothing. "You two are ridiculous…" He mumbled, putting his hands above his head to stretch.

"Oh, um.." I began to put my system away when Kenma spoke up.

"No, don't." He looked at me now, his quiet voice ringing through my ears. "He says the same…to me, sometimes. If that's what…make you comfortable.."

I took in his words, since we hardly talk, and pulled it back out. I exhaled as Kuroo apologized, that he didn't mean it was a bad thing. I learned that him and Kenma had been childhood friends, so he was used to to silence as his friend played games. In a way, it was like my brother and I.

After a while, we came to a neighborhood where we learned we all lived in. I took my leave in the opposite direction, thanking them again for walking me. Kuroo was the only one that said it wasn't a problem, Kenma sort of holding his system tighter and nodding. I couldn't tell if his face changed shades, but I kind of hope it did. I was unsure, but as I walked away, I heard Kuroo say, "You did good." Like he was praising him.

After a few seconds, I half expected Kenma to just nod in silence, but I heard his small voice say, "Thanks."


	3. Games

Hiroki left my side when we arrived at school, saying he had some important club stuff to do. Whatever that means. So I worked my way to my locker to change into my indoor shoes, eventually sitting at my desk and playing my game before class started. It has gotten to the point now, where no one whispers about me. They've gotten used to me, which made me feel better.

"Um…what are you playing?" I heard a shy voice say, looking up to see Kenma at his desk with his system out. My heart jumped as I stammered, trying to remember what game I had.

"Bravely Default.." I replied, my body getting hot. He nodded, sort of smiling as he turned with his normal blank stare.

"Have you played Bravely Second…End Layer? I'm…playing that right now." His honey-colored eyes shone brightly as he looked into my green ones. He was talking to me, and I didn't care what it was about, but here he was talking to me.

I noticed his cheeks go pink, and that's when I realized I hadn't said anything yet.

"Yea, I have…I'm replaying t-this one now.." Stuttering was bound to happen, meaning I may have jinxed myself.

"Do..you like it?"

"It's not my favorite…but yea, I do."

"Oh…" And that summed up our conversation. It was then that Okaru-sensei captured our attention to start morning lessons. I wasn't paying attention, though. I wanted to know more about Kenma, and what courage he had grasped for talking to me. I can hardly talk to him, so I was surprised. I wasn't even sure if he was mad at me for observing his moves in our little match and counteracting them.

I took sneak glances at him, obviously not seeing much other than the back of his different colored hair. I wandered what it would feel like to run my hands in his hair. Was that weird?

He dropped his pencil then, leaning to pick it up and sneaking a glance at me. His eyes grew wide like a cats as mine did too. He shot up so fast, I thought someone would comment on it. I turned my head to look out the window, trying to hide my very hot face.

The bell rang for lunch, my heart starting to relax as I started to grab my bento and my game. Hiroki joined me, apologizing for leaving this morning. It was fine, of course. It's not like I needed constant attention. I just played my game till someone was standing at my desk.

"Yumi?" I looked off my screen to see Kuroo and Kenma, of all people. Kenma didn't share eye contact with me, but I think I knew why. I nodded. "Would you and your brother like to have lunch with us?"

Hiroki looked between us, sort of smiling that his sister had more friends. "I'm ok with it if you are."

"Ok." Smiling, I packed my things up, following them outside with my brother next to me. I played my game, however, just like Kenma was doing. We sat down around a tree as Hiroki and Kuroo started talking about their teams.

It was then that I noticed Kenma sneaking a peak at my screen, so I chuckled a little and held it out to him. He froze for a moment, unsure of what to do. "I'll show you mine, if you show me yours." I declared quietly. We didn't seem to notice we had captured an audience with the other two, but exchanged systems nonetheless.

"We have practice Saturday morning, but…would you maybe want to come over?" I think I stopped breathing, as did Kuroo and Hiroki. "Kuroo will be there too." He added, like that would make me feel better in going. Even if it were just us, I'd love to, not that I was going to admit that.

"Yea, it'll be fun." Kuroo finalized, rubbing the back of his neck. It didn't seem like he had plans with Kenma, but who knows.

"Sounds fun." I smiled, Hiroki looking between the three of us in wonder. To him, I wasn't one to smile often, least of all in front of other people. I guess Kuroo felt the same way, because he was looking at Kenma like he didn't smile often either.

"If you have any Sony systems, feel free to bring some games over." Kenma was a little more confident now, but I didn't know if it'd last long.

"I'll do that.." We continued on in silence, eating and playing. Only Kuroo and Hiroki were talking, which is when I noticed my name come up.

"We played a three on three the other day, and she fought well against little Kenma right here." Our senpai said, rubbing Kenma's hair. He didn't seem to notice, though.

"Yea, that's Yumi. She's always been great at volleyball, ever since we were young." Hiroki was talking about me, about my past. Was that wrong? Somehow it felt wrong.

"I think it's time to go back to class." I intervened, seeing Kenma looking at the other two as though he was interested in the conversation. Was he paying attention to what Hiroki was saying?

"Yea, we should head out." Kuroo smiled, gathering his belongings and standing with Kenma at his heels. "I'm actually gonna stop somewhere really quick, so you can just walk with Yumi." He winked, said goodbye, then was gone.

Kenma stared after his friend for a while, shrugging and sighing lightly to himself. "Well."

"I'm going to take my leave too, actually. Have to go to the clubroom really quick before the bell." Hugging me and saying goodbye to Kenma, Hiroki was gone too.

"Well." We sat back down, instinctively grabbing our systems and started back up on where we left off.

"May I ask you a question?" As usual, his tone was quiet and soft. I was really starting to get used to him talking to me, and actually being calm.

"Sure."

"Actually, n-never mind." Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw him sitting there not doing anything. To anyone else, it looked like he was playing his game, but from what I saw, his screen was off. Like it was in resting mode.

"May I say something?" I asked, daring to be bold. He nodded as I kept my eyes on my screen, which was actually on. "N-never mind." Chickening out wasn't part of the plan, but I didn't just want to tell him how much he was like me with only a day of us talking.

"Oh." His eyes found mine again, and this time I looked to him too. "You're eyes are green." If I wasn't blushing then, I certainly was now. It wasn't what I expected the other setter to say. But still, his eyes were still on me. "And you have long hair…" His voice trailed. He couldn't just be stating the obvious, right?

"You're eyes are gold…" My hands started to fidget as I put my system down. It was his turn to blush, his face immediately looking down to his black screen. So then…he was complimenting me? Was that a compliment in his own way?

"Sorry…"

"For what?"

"That was…out of character."

"So was mine." It was true. If he was anything like me, he didn't like to interact much. I offered up a smile, which he returned when he looked back up. I was falling, or maybe I already had. Whichever it was, I knew I had feelings for him. Was this what it was like to like someone? I always thought it was read out to be with fireworks and electric waves. Not comfortable silence and the occasional erratic heartbeat.

"Um…should we swap e-emails? To get a hold of each other b-better?" A shade of crimson worked its way to both of our cheeks as he nodded, taking his red phone out to put in my information.

"There." He stated monotonously, though I'm sure it wasn't in a bored way. Now I hoped he didn't feel a hassle for switching information with each other.

* * *

Practice was intense, now knowing that we have a practice match coming up with an old rival, Karasuno. The team asked if I had known anyone, and the only person I could think of was a senpai of mine, Sugawara Koshi. We had gone to Uwamushi Junior High together, though I hadn't really seen him since the move, and I had gone off to Aoba Jōsai High School for my first year. Yaku-senpai said he enjoyed talking to Suga, which seemed right in my mind. They both reminded me of some sort of mother of their teams.

"Can we walk you home again? Since we're going the same way." Kuroo shrugged as his cool smile came into play. I nodded, putting my game away for once. Sometimes it was just nice to see the scenery. That, and I had noticed Kenma didn't have his out as well.

"I'm looking forward to Saturday." My voice was quiet, but I know they could hear my well enough. I just looked elsewhere instead of them.

"Same." Kenma chimed in.

"Ah, actually." Kuroo started, sort of scratching his neck. "I'm not sure if I'll be able to make it. As lame as it sounds, I think I have to do something for my mom. I'll let you know for sure, though."

"Oh, ok." Kenma and I said in unison, Kuroo chuckling and shaking his head at us.

"You two…"

"Hm?" We said again, looking to each other, then away in an instant. I don't know about him, but I was embarrassed.

"Nothing." He smiled at us, looking up at the stars like he was enjoying the moment. Kuroo was nice, and he seemed to always have Kenma's back. He seems to have mine, too, I think. "Saturday will be fun. I know it." I couldn't tell if there was a hidden message, but I was excited to play games with Kenma. Kuroo didn't look like he played much. More like he added commentary to when Kenma played, I assumed.

I really can't wait for Saturday, now.


	4. Saturday

**"** **Thank you for the address."** I sent Kenma, quickly choosing what games I wanted to bring. I wasn't even sure what systems he had, or even what games he'd possibly want to play. We had agreed to go home first to freshen up and do whatever chores we had before I went over.

 **"** **It's no problem. Also, I have both the 3 and 4. Just in case there was any conflicts."** Giggling, I wrote my reply and hit send.

 **"** **There was. I have both too, so I wasn't sure. Do you own Tower Fall Ascension?"**

 **"** **No, but I've played it. Bring it."**

 **"** **Ok. Rocket League?"**

 **"** **Have it."** He replied in a few second, my mind not sure what else to bring. It seems he has everything I have.

 **"** **Dragon's Crown?"**

 **"** **Have that too."** I started to click my tongue in slight frustration, almost giving up on my attempts. My phone vibrated on my dresser, seeing it was from Kenma again. **"Just come over.."** My heart stopped a little, wondering if he was mad or anxious.

 **"** **Ok."**

I looked over my bag, wondering how I thought I'd have it full of games instead of just the one. Sighing, I worked my way downstairs to grab the pie I had Hiroki pick up while I was at practice. It wasn't homemade, which defeated a huge purpose, but at least I wouldn't go over empty handed.

"Yumi, wait!" My brother yelled as I was slipping my shoes on. My eyes found his as he panted a little from running down the stairs.

"And you say you're a soccer player.."

"Shush! Anyway, have fun." His smile was sweet and genuine. "They seem nice, and I know you'll be in good hands." He gave me a thumbs up and watched me exit our house, following my path silently till I rounded a corner I knew Kuroo and Kenma usually took. After a few minutes, I found the right house. He lived shockingly close to me.

Knocking on the door, I started to look around. Basically anywhere but the door. My feet shifted, my hair swinging from one shoulder to the next. I was in a silent wreck waiting for the door to-

The door opened, revealing Kenma in regular jeans and a faded dark maroon shirt. My breath caught a little.

"Hi." He waved me inside, letting my shoes slip off.

"Pardon the intrusion." I said promptly, sure that I just messed up my introduction out of my nervous tendencies. "Um…here." He looked back to me, my hands outstretched with the pie. "It's apple."

I watched as his eyes grew, a smile stretching across his face. "Thank you, that's kind.."

"It's not homemade, but next time it will be. Gomen."

"No, it's…perfect. I love apple." His smile was sweet before it faded away and he set it in the kitchen. "If it's no trouble, would you mind playing in my room?" A nice pink dusted his cheeks as he looked around at anything but me. "Or I can bring them down here.."

"Either is fine. Whichever." Truthfully, I didn't care. It didn't matter for me to be in a boy's room, though seeing the blush on his cheeks made me think he wasn't used to having girls in his room.

"Ok…" I followed him upstairs to his room, seeing how neat it was. There were posters, sure. Not the typical ones, though. Some from games, some from movies. One picture was his team, though it wasn't orderly. It looked candid.

"Oh…here." I searched my bag for the game, finally handing it to him. "I soon realized we probably own a lot of the same games…"

He chuckled, but not much. "I'd assume so." A few minutes passed as I set myself on the floor and watched him go through games, deciding which one would be fun. "Kuroo called before you got here. He said he's busy."

"That's fine, it happens." I was actually thankful he wasn't here, though I'm sure Kenma felt differently. "Thank you again for inviting me." He nodded his head, walking back over with a few games to choose from.

"You can choose." His voice was nervous, but still kept his cool as I looked over my options. I put my finger on All Stars Battle Royal, thinking that would be a good start. "Good choice."

He put the disk in then sat next to me as we waited for the load screen. During our character select, he chose Raiden as I chose Nariko. It was a simple battle of just us with a five minute time limit. Within the first few seconds, we were going to town on any move we could think of. It seemed like we were evenly matched. I got him once, but not soon after he got me back.

We were both leaning forward towards the end of the match, itching to fight till the last moment. I quickly picked up the Spear of Destiny, and just as he jumped, I said, "Got you." And that was that. It sent out a wide blast strong enough to send him off the map. By the time he respawned, the time was just running down to its last couple seconds.

"You're…really good at this." Kenma said, setting his controller down and staring to the screen as the stats came on.

"You are too. I got lucky, at the end." Shrugging, we continued on with different characters with each match, even if we weren't good with them. Still, we were evenly matched. A couple hours had gone by, both of us calling a truce as the doorbell rang. He excused himself as I sat there choosing another game. A few seconds later, he walked back in with Kuroo behind him.

"Hey there, Yumi." Kuroo walked in with a wide grin and a peace sign, sitting on the bed behind us.

"Hello, Kuroo." I gave a warm grin as Kenma sat down, looking at my options I laid out in front of his previously empty spot.

"Could we maybe do a rematch?" Kuroo eyed us as Kenma lifted his controller, looking at me with gentle eyes.

"Of course."

"Wow, you guys have really gone to town on this!" Kuroo yelled from behind us, both of us flinching awkwardly. "Kenma, who knew you'd meet your match, huh?"

"Yea…" We started our rematch, making it three minutes instead of five this time. We tied this time around, both of us seeming mentally exhausted. "Would you like pie?" He piped up, fiddling with his shirt. I nodded, Kuroo saying how good it sounded.

"Ooooh, you have apple Kenma? Not like I'm surprised." Our senpai laughed and started to help our setter grab plates.

"Yumi brought it over." Both of us blushed, Kuroo stopping what he was doing for a minute. He had never said my name till now. My eyes averted to my lap, my breathing going back to normal as the other two remained quiet.

"Did you know that he loves apple pie?" I found Kuroo eyeing me from behind the counter. I shook my head, Kenma continuing with moving around Kuroo because he was in the way.

"No, I didn't. I love apple, and just sort of assumed others did too…"

"That's very good to know, right?" He said, nudging Kenma in his arm. It seemed like he was toying with him, but maybe it was my imagination. They were friends, after all. Best friends.

"It is."

* * *

An hour after pie, Kuroo had left saying he needed to get home. A few minutes after he had left, I figured I should go too. I didn't want to overstay my welcome. Kenma offered to walk me home, which I gladly accepted. We were in silence, but before long, he broke the ice.

"The other day, I wanted to ask you something." We both looked straight ahead, his hands wrapping and unwrapping each other.

"Mhm. Did you want to ask now?" I tried to keep my hands even in front of me, partially because I enjoyed his company. It was calming.

"Um…Hiroki said you've always played volleyball…" I took a deep breath in, knowing full well where this conversation was going. It was bound to happen, though. It was inevitable. "Did you stop liking it?"

I laughed a little, questioning what I was worried about. Still, we both looked ahead. "Do you like volleyball?"

He wasn't expecting that, I could tell, but he kept his composure. "It's not like I don't, but I only do it because Kuroo told me to keep playing."

"You're so great at it, though." I cooed softly, wondering why he didn't enjoy it. He was an amazing setter, so there had to be some passion behind it, right?

"So are you…that's why I'm confused."

"Oh…"

We stopped in front of my house, Kenma looking back the way we came to where we were now. He was probably realizing how close we lived, too.

"You didn't hurt yourself, because you still play with us…but why did you stop?" Finally, his eyes met mine. It was in that moment where I knew I couldn't lie to him, not like that would ever be an option. It's not like I was hiding it, but sooner or later I'd have to come to terms with it.

"My father."

"Hm?"

"My father used to play, and he taught me. My brother liked soccer more…but I was content on learning. I felt free, when I played. I was one of the top players on my junior high school team, a few people trying to call me some sort of queen." I blushed, looking down then back up again. It amazed me I was saying all of this better than what him and I normally talk about. Maybe it was because he was curious, and actually wanted to know about me.

"I…kind of heard about that from Kuroo, but he told me not to say anything.." He rubbed the back of his neck, uneasy to admit that.

"No, that's fine. I'm sure Nekomata-sensei said something to him." I waved his apology away, his normal posture returning. "When Hiroki and I started in our first year, our father became ill. It wasn't till a few months ago that he…passed." My breath caught, my eyes closed, but I still fought on to tell him my story. "If my mother didn't have family here, we wouldn't have moved to Tokyo. But playing on a team…doesn't feel quite as right, anymore."

Kenma stood there a while not saying anything. My hands were knotting within themselves, but to my surprise, Kenma took one and held it without looking at me.

"I understand…" His hand was warm, and with the light shining from above us, we could tell our faces were red. I sniffled, calming myself down as I've done several times before.

"The other day, I wanted to say something too…"

"Yea…"

"I wanted to tell you…how much you were like me." I skimmed my eyes across his face to see his reaction, his hand still holding mine. His eyes were wide, just like a cat in shock. The gold in his eyes were illuminated from the yellow light above us. There were beautiful, I thought.

"I noticed that too."

"I saw your game off, the other day…"

"You saw through me during our match…"

"Gomen…"

He shook his head, a smile creeping up. "No, don't. It was that moment when I realized we're similar."

There was a long pause, neither of us looking at each other or saying anything. The only thing holding us together were our hands, and I didn't want to let go for the life of me.

"Your eyes…are really pretty. That what I meant to say the other day…" I smiled, not being able to contain it any longer. I was right, he meant it as a compliment. He really was like me.

"Why do you keep your hair long?" My curiosity was getting the better of me, now. What better time to ask though, when we're confessing about all sorts of trivial things.

"…It makes me anxious if my field of vision is too wide, though Kuroo said eventually I should cut it."

"Well, I like it." I stated matter-of-factly, which surprised him. I'm sure he was asked a lot, and that maybe he was used to it. But I don't know if anyone had ever said they liked it before.

"I should get going…" In an instant, his hand left mine. It was such a sad feeling, losing his touch. The warmth that came from it became cool suddenly. I just wanted to reach out for it again, but knew that probably wouldn't be the smartest thing to do.

I thanked him again, and hurried inside to hide my face behind closed doors. Before my brother could greet me, he stopped and smiled at me. It was the smile you gave someone when they knew something good happened.


	5. Rivals

**"** **It's going to be so great to see you!"** Sugawara-senpai messaged me the morning of the practice match we were holding. It was nice to know he hadn't forgotten about me, though I did go off the deep end into my solitude when we were moving.

 **"** **It'll be great to see you, Suga. Talk to you later!"** I hit send, gathering my bag from the floor and making my way downstairs for a quick bite to eat before I took off to school.

"So, tell me again what you're doing today?" My mother asked as she set a plate down in front of me.

"Holding a practice match. I guess we used to hold this match all the time at the end of Golden Week with Karasuno, but stopped." She looked at me sweetly as I dug into my food, needing to be there early to get things set up for the boys.

"You seem happy, Yumi." She had laid her dishtowel on the counter before joining me at the table, Kiroki finally showing his sleepy face.

"I'm…getting there." I mumbled, Hiroki mumbling a good morning before he yawned.

"I'm just glad you haven't completely given up, sweetie." Her hand reached for mine, just like any mother would do for their child when they wanted to comfort them.

"Um…would it be possible to have a friend over sometime?" I set my chopsticks down, giving my mother a serious look.

"I think that would be a wonderful idea. And be sure to tell Sugawara-san I said hi." She smiled, then let me go as she cleared my place. Just as I was leaving my front gate, I could see Kuroo and Kenma turning their corner.

"Oi, Yumi!" Kuroo yelled loudly, Kenma flinching out of surprise. He didn't look like a person who should be up this early. "Good morning!" Kuroo beamed, making Kenma flinch again.

"Now you're just doing it on purpose…" Kenma sighed, holding onto his strap tighter.

"Morning, you two." We took off towards the school, Kuroo filling me in about the revival match and how excited he was.

"We used to be massive rivals, but since old Coach Ukai retired, things went downhill." He put it simply enough, which made sense. I had done some reading about Kurasano, and they had gone to nationals once, but lost. "Now it's time to live it again." Kuroo smirked cooly.

"Hinata will be there…" We heard Kenma say, though I don't think it was supposed to be to either of us. I think he just said it as an open thought.

"Who's Hinata?"

"A player on their team." Kenma replied, a little bored. I noticed he didn't have his game out, though I didn't bring mine with me either. I knew I'd be busy enough today, even if I knew he probably had his stashed in his bag somewhere.

"Well, can't wait to see him then." Kuroo his Kenma's back, pumped up about today. I was too, even if I wasn't exactly showing it.

"You saw him yesterday…"

"Oh, that was him? The shrimpy?"

"Mhm."

* * *

I let them do their thing when we got to school as I went to start my own work. By the time I had things organized and the benches set up, Karasuno was arriving. I proceeded to walk out with the team, straying a little behind. That's when I heard Taketora commenting on how they wouldn't have a girl manager, other team members betting against him.

I watched the team stand in a line, Karasuno walking up and standing in a line as well. Starting from captains down.

"Uwah?!" A short red haired player yelled, Kenma looking away really quick. "You're on Nekoma's team?!" He yelled again, his taller team mate with raven-looking eyes telling him to shut up.

"Guwah?!" Taketora yelled, seeing their female manager step from behind the team. She was pretty, with short black hair and glasses around her eyes. She was very eye-catching.

"Guess you owe us sweet buns now!" A few Nekoma players said, laughing from behind Taketora.

"Ah, Yumi-san!" My eyes made their way to the familiar voice, seeing Sugawara come up to me with a gentle smile. "It's been too long." He exclaimed, rubbing his neck, still smiling. Before I could give my reply-

"Oi! What business do you have with our manager?!" Taketora had his best intimidating face on as he eyed Sugawara. My cheeks grew hot, but then another outburst happened.

"You dare to speak to Suga like that?! You wanna fight, city boy?!" A shaved-headed Karasuno member yelled back, seeming to have the same intimidating face on. They battled it out before Suga and Yaku hit their players.

"Really, you look stupid with that face, Yamamoto." Yaku said, holding his arms to his chest and sighing with little disbelief.

"Tanaka, that's why we're here. To fight in the match. And stop calling them city boys, it's embarrassing." Suga sighed too, acting like this happened all the time.

Yaku and Suga started apologizing bashfully to the other, making that the second mirror image I saw between the teams. Tanaka from Karasuno and Taketora being the first, because now they were comparing Karasuno's manager and I. I noticed Kenma talking to the red-headed boy, who seemed to overwhelm Kenma a little, but he didn't bother to move. Then I saw Kuroo speaking to someone, whom I was assuming the other captain. So far, this was kind of fun. Nothing has happened yet, but there are so many of them who share the same personality.

Even the younger Coach Ukai was talking with our coaches, Nekomata-sensei making jokes about how he looks like his grandfather. The day was starting wonderfully, I thought.

"Alright, time to warm up!" I heard the coachs' say, different members saying goodbye till the match.

I started to place the member's water bottles down when the Karasuno manager came up to me.

"Hello. I'm Shimizu Kiyoko." She bowed, making me blush a little. "Please take care of us today."

"I'm Nishimoto Yumi. You're in our care." Bowing and standing, we smiled sweetly to one another till we heard a disturbance between the boys.

"Kiyoko-san is talking with the Nekoma manager! Ahhh! She's so pretty!" A shorter plater yelled to Tanaka. By the looks of it, he was their libero.

"They're so cute together! Kiyoko-san!" Tanaka yelled, both boys running at her. She side stepped, the boys fumbling over and falling. "It turns me on when she ignores me!"

"Me too!" The libero looked like he had stars in his eyes as both boys were pulled away by Sugawara.

"Gomen, Kiyoko." She waved him off, as if saying it wasn't a bother. "Good luck, Yumi-san."

"You too, Suga-senpai." We shared a smile before he walked the two off, both complaining on how he knew me and why he was able to say my first name. I chuckled before excusing myself to stand next to Kenma and Kuroo.

"Kenma?" I tapped his shoulder, my face hot from saying his name like that. Was I being too bold?

"Yes?" He was monotonous, which was normal.

"Good luck, and have fun." I smiled, my cheeks growing hot. The whole team was looking at us now, only Kuroo was giving us a sly expression and smiling.

"What, and none for the rest of us?" Kuroo teased, Kenma looking to his friend with an expression I couldn't read.

"Good luck you guys." I cheered, still smiling. They stood there with what looked like tears.

"Thank you, Yumi!" They all yelled in unison. It scared me at first, but made me feel warm after. They gathered on the court, but before I sat down, someone grabbed my hand.

"Kenma…" I whispered, wondering why he suddenly made a move like that with everyone around.

"Thank you…please watch over us." Then he was gone, and the warmth of his hand left too. It was like he was asking me to watch just him, though I knew I'd have to watch the whole team and take notes. Old habits may surface, and I might even observe Karasuno as well.

That's when the aura of the gym changed, still keeping energetic, but you could feel the determination from every player. The battle between the cats and the crows was about to begin.

Everyone looked pumped up, except for Kenma. That was normal, though. He was already starting to analyze everyone. It's what I would have done. The whistle blew, the match going on like any normal match. Kenma was fast when it came to decisions, but Karasuno's number nine seemed to be on lock with his surroundings.

That's when it happened. One minute their number nine was setting up for Tanaka, the next Hinata was in the air with the ball flying past Kenma and the rest. Nekomata sensei called for a time out, then. Kenma was the last on the court, leaving as soon as he was done thinking things over.

"That was unbelievable!" Taketora exclaimed, his hands to his face.

"Did anyone even see that?" Yaku said, still taking glances at where the ball landed compared to where he was at the time.

"Kenma?" Kuroo asked, everyone falling silent to let their setter speak.

"He's a decoy, but I'm not sure…" Sighing, he said again. "Inuoka, stay with him. If we have someone following only him, he won't be able to make it past you."

"Hai!" The first year said, getting more pumped.

"Did you see anything you'd like to share, Yumi?" Kuroo asked me, my head snapping up.

"It looks like he's a decoy. Inuoka, just stay with him." I finalized what Kenma had said, the team satisfied that they were able to get twice as much brain on this situation. "It looks like Hinata and their setter are their main weapon right now."

Kenma nodded. "Then their defense wouldn't be that great…" The time out ended, both teams getting into their positions. Sure enough, within a couple plays, Inuoka was able to block their quick. Kenma turned to me and smiled, then directed his attention back to the match. Little did I know that Kuroo was looking between us with a smile of his own.

One of the taller players from Karasuno, the middle blocker with the glasses, tried to read Kenma's movements. The only problem was, he didn't think a step ahead like I did and ran the wrong way to block. He didn't look too happy when he messed up, but anyone could make that mistake. It's a hard call to read movements, but it's powerful once you learn how to.

* * *

"Suga!" I yelled, gaining a few stares from the team as he stopped in his tracks. The match was over, Nekoma winning. Karasuno knows what to work on though, and I know we'll see them again. "I've hardly been able to say anything to you all day, I'm sorry."

His normal smile appeared. "It was a busy day, but it's ok."

"My mom said hi, as did Hiroki." I shuffled my feet beneath me, feeling my team's gaze on the back of my head.

"Tell her I said hello. Wow, you've grown, Yumi." His voice was always so soft, so inviting.

"Only a little." I shrugged, looking down. "I'm sorry for not keeping in contact. Things were-" He interrupted me.

"There is no reason to apologize." I felt his hand on my shoulder, making me look up at him. For once, I felt like I needed to cry. "You've been through a lot, and the coping process is harder. Just know I'm always here to listen." He blushed, retrieving his hand and pocketing both. Nodding, I sighed internally. "We're heading out, but you know how to reach me."

He waved before getting on the bus, Kuroo and Kenma joining me as they were taking off. "He seems like a mother to the team." He scoffed jokingly, all of us starting to walk home.

"So do Yaku, though…" Kenma confessed, pulling his phone out. I knew it wouldn't be long till something made its way to his hand. Then I felt my phone vibrate, signifying a new message. I took it out quietly and saw it was from Kenma.

 **"** **Thank you."**

 **"** **For what?"**

 **"** **For looking after us."**

 **"** **You mean you?"** I dared to send, separating from the boys at our normal point.

 **"** **Yea…just as I thought. You saw through it."**

It was then, that I fell a little deeper with the setter who resembled so much of me. He was my mirror, a reflection of myself. I liked him too much to stop smiling, now.


	6. Skipped

"Yumi, you're already dressed, though.." Hiroki cooed, trying to get my off of my chair from my desk. Today was a day I wasn't sure I'd be prepared for. No matter how much I tried to keep myself up, I was falling back down within seconds.

"Hiroki, I can't…" Tears stung my eyes as I looked down to the floor. It was too soon. "I'm sorry…"

Sighing, he pulled my into his arms as I cried harder. "No, it's ok." For a second, I could hear his voice waver like he wanted to cry too, but held it in for my sake. "I'll let your teacher know you're ill."

"Are you sure?" Sniffling, already taking my tie off and throwing it over the back of my chair lazily.

"Yea, just sit tight. Mom was expecting this anyway." He stood up, ruffling my hair before walking to my bedroom door. "If you need anything, let me know." I nodded before he took his leave. Then I let my tears fall to the floor uncontrollably, looking back and forth to a picture of my father and I when I was little. It was too soon, my wounds weren't healed yet.

* * *

This morning has been different, and not in a way that I'm fond of talking about. It wasn't normal to walk with just Kuroo to school anymore, and it wasn't normal to not see her in class playing her game before I had the chance to touch mine. It wasn't normal to take glances at a spot no one was occupying.

 **"Are you ok?"** I had sent her a text earlier, and I still hadn't gotten a reply yet. How was I worried for someone I had hardly known? It's only been a few weeks since she entered my life, but I can't seem to shake off the feeling like she needs someone right now.

"Oi, Kenma." Kuroo nudged me, my thoughts being washed away momentarily. "I'm sure she's fine."

"I feel like something wrong, though." I mumbled, setting my system down long enough for Kuroo to eye me suspiciously.

I watched him put his hands behind his head and sigh, shaking his head a little. "I know you're new to having your attention on one person, but don't worry."

"What?" My attention was on her? That was true, yea, but what did he mean by it? It was normal compared to the attention I put on others, wasn't it?

"Never mind." He smiled cooly, quickly pointing a finger across the way. "Hey, look. It's Hiroki." His tone was mild, almost hinting at me to do something.

I fell for it, though. No sooner had he said that I was getting up and walking over to him. I'm sure Kuroo was confused, or was he? I feel like he knows more than he's letting in.

"Um…Hiorki?" He turned to me then, giving me a welcoming smile like his sister would have done. "Is…Yumi alright?" I went straight to the point, not completely sure of myself. "She…wasn't in class."

"Oh, uh…" He looked away from me, then back unsure. "She's just a little sick. It's nothing to worry about." He was lying. He knew he was lying to me, and I'm sure he knew I could see through it. "I'm sure she'll be better tomorrow."

"Please excuse me…but does it have anything to do with your father?" I took the leap, watching as his breathing stopped for a single second before locking his gaze with mine in astonishment.

"She told you, huh?" The sadness in his voice was vocal, but there was something else. Relief? "Today's our father's birthday. If she's told you about it, then there's no point in lying."

"Oh…" My heart shifted, the pain filling the corners of my chest. She wasn't ok. She wasn't home with a measly cold. She was trying to keep herself together, folding in on herself with her own pain and agony. "Um…"

"Go to her." Hiroki shrugged, pocketing his hands. "For once, she didn't want me there. Maybe you could be there instead." As if I could grasp that in one gulp, he walked away. Before he was out of view, I saw a smile on his face. Without looking back to Kuroo, I was gone. Maybe I couldn't be there, but I could try my best. Right now, that's all that mattered to me.

By the time I had made it to our neighborhood, my breathing was rough. Never did I run as much as I did just now, even in practice. Why was I running? Why was I skipping classes? Why was it so important for me to be there for a girl I've been worrying for all day? And why was I worrying over her? It didn't make sense to me.

But all my questions were answered when I stopped in front of her house, seeing her on the front steps hugging a volleyball to her chest. My breath escaped me completely, seeing her caramel hair braided down her left side, her body looking more exhausted than I could have ever imagined it. But when her green eyes saw me, rimmed with unshed tears gleaming from the sunlight, I knew I had made the right decision in coming here.

"Yumi." I didn't hesitate, I didn't rush to her in case she didn't need me. I stood my ground making it clear she could ask me to leave. That I was an option she didn't have to accept in that moment. Still, I continued to stare at her with full intentions to help.

"Kenma." She cried, clutching the ball harder to her chest. My heart sped up as I raced through the gate toward her, pulling her to me. "K-kenma."

 _I'm here, please don't cry._ I wanted to say. _Everything will be ok, so please don't make that face anymore._ The ball dropped at some point, her hands clenching my uniform shirt tighter as she cried harder. _I'm here, I won't leave._ The silence between us was filled with her sniffles, but I didn't mind that. I didn't mind that we weren't talking, or that I was feeling strangely calm in this situation.

* * *

We were in my living room now, drinking tea with the television off. When I had excused myself earlier to make the tea, I had come back to Kenma bowing in front of my father's picture. He was giving his condolences, my heart melting at the sight. When he noticed me watching him, he was bashfully trying to explain.

"Kenma, thank you…" I sipped my tea, taking a deep breath in as I watched him from the corner of my eye. For some reason, I couldn't read him like I could with most people. Unless we're on the court, I just can't do it. Out of nowhere, I felt his hand on mine. My thoughts dissipated, a light pink flushing both of our faces.

"Why didn't you tell me…" Was all he said, looking down and away from me like he was truly sad for not being here sooner.

"I-"

"I even messaged you…asking if you were ok." He was getting worked up. Kenma never got worked up, not even when he was playing. "You didn't reply."

"I'm sorry…I didn't know what to say." My heart felt weak, not only because of the day, but because he was hurting. I should have replied, I should have said something. I didn't know it would be a big deal.

"Hiroki tried lying to me…but I saw through it. I…could have been here sooner…" He looked to me now, his eyes brighter than when we were battling it out on the court, brighter than his realization on my skills playing video games.

A silence filled the room, both of us just staring at each other now. It wasn't peaceful, but it wasn't agonizing. It was like we were looking into each other's souls, looking at past lives if we believed in that sort of thing.

"I'll be sure to tell you when something bothers me." I declared, my voice ringing through the house. Gomen, Kenma."

"Good." His voice was soft, so I knew he didn't mean it in an angry way. He wasn't upset anymore. I never want to see him so worked up again, if I can manage it. "I'm here for you."

"I'm here for you too." I giggled lightly, unsure of what he could ever have a problem with. His hand tightened around me, and I felt so secure. Like all of the pain I had been crying over all day vanished when he held my hand.

I tightened mine too, and without thinking, I leaned in and kissed his cheek. It was small, and I could hardly believe I was doing it, but I did. I felt his cheek grow hot under my lips, realizing I should probably pull away so he doesn't have an aneurysm. My courageous moment didn't last long, because when he looked to me, I let my eyes fall immediately. Embarrassment washed over me as I tried to calm my breathing. When I dared to look back up, he was smiling at me. Not a shy smile, nor the I-just-beat-a-quest-smile, but a genuine smile.

"Um…sorry." I huffed, slowly taking my hand away.

He grabbed it again, quickly tangling our fingers together again. "No…thank you."

It was this moment that I stopped feeling embarrassed with the boy who was like my duplicate. It was now when I felt like I could really open up to someone who wanted to know me, and only me. Not for my skills, not for my grades, but for me and me alone. And I think, maybe he feels the same way.


	7. Street Light

**"** **Good morning, Yumi."** My phone vibrated on my bed as I buttoned the last few buttons on my uniform top. Since my father's birthday, Kenma had been sending me messages like this both morning and night. I can't say that I don't enjoy it, because it brings me utter joy. Seeing things like this, and seeing how close we've gotten brings a smile to my face.

 **"** **Morning, Kenma. Did you sleep well?"** Hitting send, I went to work on putting my tie on, then finishing up my hair. It was in a side braid by the time he responded.

 **"** **I did, did you?"**

 **"** **I did, thanks."** Sometimes I wondered if he smiled when I sent things to him, or what his expressions changed to, or if they changed at all. I wondered if his face lights up when he sees my name on his phone like mine does when I see his.

 **"** **Would you mind if I picked you up this morning? It's ok, if not…"** How could I even say no to that?

 **"** **Of course, but wouldn't Kuroo be lonely?"**

 **"** **No, because he'll still wait for us at the corner like normal. He's a big boy."** Seeing Kenma call Kuroo a 'big boy' was interesting, but that must be how he talks to Kuroo on a daily basis. So, this is what it's like to talk to Kenma, really talk to him. **"Also, I'm outside."**

I took a quick glance out my window, seeing Kenma waiting at the gate with his phone out, probably waiting for a reply. If not, he was playing a game while waiting.

 **"** **I'll be out soon! Sorry."**

 **"** **Don't worry, take your time. I should have given more notice."** My heart caught in my lungs as I grabbed my bag and headed down stairs, Hiroki giving me a questioning look

"Sorry, I'll be leaving first!" I called, putting my shoes on and almost running out the door. I suspected Hiroki knew why I was leaving slightly earlier than normal, but he didn't say anything other than a quick 'see you there'.

"Ah.." Kenma opened my gate for me, smiling a little as he closed it and began walking beside me. We had our systems out, this time playing Mario Kart 7 together. I secretly hoped this would be a new thing, him picking me up in the mornings like this. It was nice, and it definitely made my day that much more wonderful.

"Thanks for the heads up, Kenma. I was waiting at your house for a while there." Kuroo yawned, scratching his head before waving to me. "Morning, Yumi. Do you like your new services?" He joked, Kenma shooting him a bored look.

"Morning, Kuroo." Laughing gently, I smiled between the two.

"What's the point of walking to her house if you're only going to play games?" Kuroo asked his friend, not bothering to hide his sarcasm. Though, did he ever? In his mind, he would have probably done things a little differently if he were picking a girl up.

"I refuse to answer that." Kenma retorted, hitting my cart with a shell. "Got you."

"I give." Sighing in defeat, I put my system away, hiding my playful pout as Kuroo continued to shake his head at us. "Now we're tied."

"That's fine. I'll gain the lead soon." I watched him give me a carefree shrug, turning his attention to Kuroo. His hair had grown a little more, his black roots more pronounced than the first time I had seen him. I couldn't imagine Kenma with short hair, but I couldn't imagine it longer than its current length either. Sort of how I can't see myself with shorter hair, though it was a growing thought with each passing day.

"Well, I'll be seeing you." Kuroo saluted, walking to his own locker. Kenma waited for me to change into my shoes before he went to put his own on.

"So, I was wondering…" Kenma had just closed his locker, looking to me for me to continue. "Would you want to come over sometime? Officially, that is..." It was a nerve wrecking feeling, finally asking that. He'd been over before, but it wasn't planned and I wasn't in the best shape to even have company over that day.

"I would like that." His eyes were shining, like he had gotten something he wanted. "Let's get to class." Before I could argue, his hand made its way into mine, a deep red rushing to my cheeks. It always made me wonder why he held my hands at the times he did. So far, it's when I feel anxious or if I have a lot on my mind. Like he could feel what I'm feeling.

"We have a small break from club on Saturday. Is that ok?" Our steps were in sync and in phase. It was oddly satisfying, holding hands with someone you liked, even though we weren't together. Nothing has gone past that little kiss I placed on his cheek, and so far it's only been that little kiss.

"That sounds perfect." His voice hummed as we made our way to the second level of the building. I could hear whispers as we passed different students, finally tuning everything else to get a glimpse of what they were saying.

"Is…that Kenma?" One said.

"He's holding hands with someone." Another responded.

"That's Nishimoto Yumi, his duplicate." Another different voice chimed in.

I focused on the hand in mine, giving it a slight squeeze before we parted when we made it to our class. Instead of taking my system out, I watched my surroundings, wondering if Kenma and I were going to be in the spot for gossip today. As if on cue, I heard Kenma sigh from his desk, his head shaking a little. Maybe he was thinking the same thing? I buried my face behind my braid as best as I could and gazed out the window before class started.

* * *

School irritates me, and with each passing day I'm more and more in touch with that feeling. I understand that friends talk to one another, because I do that on the daily with Kuroo and the team. What doesn't make sense is when others talk about someone else like it's their business. Maybe Yumi wasn't paying attention, but I certainly was.

"I wish people would stop calling Yumi my duplicate. She's her own person." My voice muffled as I strained to put my black gym shirt on. Kuroo eyed me coolly, not expecting my little outburst.

"I have to admit, it has a catch though." Shrugging, he closed his locker door and sat on a bench, probably waiting for me to continue on with my childish rant.

"She's more than just a system and a quiet life, though." My voice didn't raise, but I did slam my locker door. Whether it was on accident, I'm not sure, but Kuroo's eyes grew wider.

He shrugged again. "That's what I say about you, and what the team says about you. It's all a matter of perspective." Silence enveloped our little banter as I heard some inaudible voices begin to make their way to the room. "I haven't exactly asked, but from what I've seen I didn't really need to." Naturally, he left his words hang for me to catch onto.

"What do you mean?" My blank stare met his before he leaned back and looked at the ceiling.

"You like her, right?" It was easy for him to say, sure, but my breath caught in my throat when he said it. Did I like her? I did feel entitled to want to care for her, and I had silently vowed that she won't cry anymore, not if I could do something about it. "I'll make it easy for you." I watched him straighten up as I sat down dumbfounded next to him.

"Um…ok." I mumbled.

"The morning you first saw her, all you noticed was that she was playing a game, and though you didn't voice it, your look told me you wanted to know what she was playing." That's normal, though. "When we ate lunch that same day and you told me she was in your class, and though I knew about it beforehand, I knew your world was going to change when she walked through the doors at practice."

"Wait…you knew she was going to be our manager?" Kuroo never told me about it. Normally I would be the first to know about things before everyone else.

"Eh, kept it as a surprise. I didn't know who she was, but when you told me her name, I knew for sure. Nekomata told me, remember?"

"Is there more?" I assumed there was, because he still had his annoying smirk on his face.

"Naturally. It was also my idea for that three on three match. I thought maybe it'd give you something to think about, knowing just what she was capable of on the court."

"Yea, well. It worked." Rolling my eyes, I looked away from him briefly to think about her form when she set for Taketora. It was different from mine, and not many realize that. All everyone else thinks is she's just like me, my duplicate. I'm really starting to hate that word.

"I know." Now he smiled at me, as I just rolled my eyes again. "Then there was the day she was home ill and-"

"Are you really just going to repeat everything that's happened to me?" My voice was exasperated as I was growing tired of this conversation.

"Only until you come to par with your feelings." Kuroo stood up then, letting me know he was leaving first. Come to par with my feelings? What the hell did that mean, anyway? "Oh, and if you have to sit here and wonder what I mean, why don't you think back on how it made you feel when she wasn't there that day, or of every time you hold her hand. That's a good start." Then, he was gone.

* * *

I stood in my normal position and set for everyone who was doing spiking drills. Every now and then, I'd notice Yumi take notes or talk to Naoi sensei. Instead of her hair being in the side braid it was in this morning, it was now up in a high ponytail. Her eyes were bright, and a little hesitant after Nekomata nudged his head toward the court. I soon realized they were doubling up on the spiking drills, for she was on the opposite side of the net from me. My heart sped up a little as I saw her look of concentration. Possibly a mental pep-talk before she set up for Fukunaga.

"Oi, Kenma!" My eyes ran swiftly to where my name was being called, seeing Taketora, the new player Lev, and Nobuyuki stand in line waiting for me. "I of all people know how hard it is not to look at our sweet manager, but can we hurry this up!" Taketora yelled as my face went crimson. Did I space out?

Kuroo glanced to me after he spiked his ball over the net from Yumi, a smug expression piercing my thoughts more. The same question popped into my mind. Do I like her? I continued to set like a robot, keeping my thoughts level of all possibilities.

It was true, I was upset the day she wasn't there, and I was more upset when Hiroki tried to lie to me about it. Why was I upset? Any normal person would have taken it and left. My body reacted on its own when I saw Hiroki, though I'm sure Kuroo knew I'd do it. He seemed to pay attention to me more than I do myself.

Though I haven't thought about it, I hold her hand quite a lot. Never have I thought of it, but my hand just goes out and then it's there. The first time being the night she even opened up to me about her father and why she couldn't play volleyball. And then again when we were sitting on her sofa and she had just gotten done crying. My body just reacts, but my mind knows it wants to help. Is that how I help? I even held it at school, and somehow it didn't phase me like it should have.

Then there was her kiss. Never in my life did I feel so flustered till that moment, but I had remained so calm in the same instant. Didn't mangas and movies bring love out to be full of fireworks and magnetic pulls? When I'm with her, I feel so secure and calm. Not overly zealous or like my heart will beat out of my chest. It quickened a little, sure, and my breath caught sometimes, yea, but it wasn't like it was ever described to me.

I did enjoy feeling her lips against my skin, and I wanted more. Was this normal too? To want to kiss someone, and hold them, and treat them like they're royalty? Not like she'd want that, but what if?

"You go and take Yumi home. I'm going to talk to Naoi about a match coming up." Kuroo had said though my painfully long thought process. I was so lost in my mind that I don't really remember practice or changing clothes. I'll just assume since I wasn't yelled at that I did my part. It was the safest assumption.

"Ok."

"And Kenma?" I looked back at my best friend who was giving me a small thumbs up, a stupid, big grin across his face. "Seems like you're on par now." Then he walked away as I stood marveling at him. Yea, he knew me better than I did myself, and I can't imagine where I'd be without him to help me.

"Sorry I took so long." Yumi looked up at me and smiled, reassuring me it wasn't a problem. Before thinking, my hand linked with hers. This time I was aware of it happening, or just after it happened, anyway. I had this thought run past me before, but her hands fit perfectly with mine. They were warm, too. I always had a problem in letting them go.

"I um…like this." She squeezed my hand, and I squeezed it back.

"I do too…" Our walk was normal, talking about what games we wanted to pre-order, and the Furukodani Academy practice match we were supposed to hold that Kuroo was talking to Naoi-sensei about right now.

"Well, here we are." She said, not letting go of my hand. The feeling of longing came over me again – if that's what that even was – and I held her hand tighter. I didn't want to go our separate ways yet.

"So, Saturday? What time should I be over?" I questioned, my other hand pocketing itself. I'd been to her house, but this time around there would be others. I'd be meeting her mom for the first time too, I'm sure.

"Whenever is best for you. I'm not too picky." I watched as her cheeks went pink, her eyes shining in the light above us.

"We could make it an all-day thing." I suggested, knowing I'd actually wake up early for this girl. If she was used as leverage, I'd surely be there.

"If that's what you want to do. As long as I can spend time with you, Kenma-kun." Her hand went hot with her words, so I rubbed my thumb gently against it. She must have been embarrassed, but I wanted to tell her she shouldn't be. Because I felt the same way too. "I should get inside, now."

It happened in slow motion, the way her hand started parting from mine, the way her lips gleamed in the streetlight, how her now undone hair blew in the breeze. Maybe it was instinct, or a gut feeling I hadn't quite felt yet, but I grasped her hand before she could let go and pulled her to me. Not forcefully by any means, but softly with the utmost fragile care. I even let my other hand lay itself behind her head.

And I kissed her.

Not on the cheek, but on her lips. God knows I had no idea what I was doing, but it felt right. Somehow I could feel the fireworks people spoke of, but there was still a calm wave in my heart that didn't waver. I could feel the heat between us, but didn't feel nervous about it being our first kiss.

Her lips were just as soft as the last time when they were on my cheek, and her breath was just as hot as mine when I pulled away slowly. My hand slip down from her hair, our breathing tamer than I thought it'd be. Do I dare open my eyes?

"Kenma?" Her voice rang through my ears, just like the time she called out through my in tears. "Kenma." Her hand tickled my face as she brushed my hair back a little, letting me it was ok to open my eyes now.

And I did. And she was there. Smiling. Her eyes were at their brightest, her cheeks still pink. Her other hand found mine, and she just continued to smile at me.

"I'm um-"

She leaned in and kissed my forehead, sort of giggling at my attempt of apologizing. "Let me know when you're home." And with a final hand squeeze, she was through her gate and at the door waving to me. Still smiling. I smiled back, my feet trying to figure out how to move before I almost walked into a pole.

It was this moment I knew I loved her. Completely knew.


	8. Limitless

I had been sitting on my bed for well over a few minutes, even after Kuroo came over to make sure I was alright before leaving. He had called earlier, but soon realized I had things to get off my chest.

"Alright, well I got out of bed for you. On a Saturday, no less. Speak up." He yawned, resting his head on his arms as he laid on my floor. What was there to say? I wasn't nervous, per say, but there was a sort of adrenaline pulsing in my blood.

"I kissed her." Was the only thing I could think of that was on my mind.

"You? Kissed _her?_ " Now he was sitting up, no longer as tired as he was when he arrived. I still had a good half hour before I needed to be over.

"She kissed me first." Mumbling, my thoughts not really in order.

"Slow down. So she kissed you?" Kuroo was confused, which he should be. I wasn't making sense, just throwing bits of information out.

"When I went to comfort her that day, she kissed me. On the cheek." I pointed to my cheek. "The other night when I walked her home…I kissed her. Like, it was my first kiss." I let my fingers graze over my lip before dropping my hand to my lap.

"And?" He wanted more to go off of, but there wasn't anymore.

"That's it." Shrugging, I made eye contact with him now.

"And you didn't think to tell me this sooner, perhaps?" Now he laid on his back, his body straight with his hands on his stomach. "I gotta say, I'm proud. Who'd have thought you'd be the one to-"

"She kissed back." I intervened, my eyes still focusing on him. The memory was clear as day, not that I'd ever forget it anyway. It had permanently embedded itself into my mind.

"That's a start. She didn't shy away, so that's good, right?"

"I'm in love with her." I stated simply, his eyes growing wide. Whether he was ready for me to say that, I wasn't sure, but I said it anyway. It was the truth. When our lips met, I felt the electric shock between us, and I wanted more. It was enough to make me believe it.

"I know." Was all the said before telling me I should get going. I didn't bother grabbing any games, aside from my handheld. Kuroo walked me part way before he stopped at his house to officially start his day, complaining he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep.

It was almost ten when I got there, my anxiety peaking a little. Was I too early? Should I have come a bit later? I wasn't good with this sort of thing, but I knocked on the door regardless. What was I supposed to do, sit outside and stall for a few minutes? That's lame, taking the words from Kuroo himself.

The door opened, a striking lady answering. Her hair was darker than the twins', but she had the same green eyes they had. There was no mistaking it, this was their mother. Her presence was soft and gentle, much like Yumi's.

"Hello. I'm Kozume Kenma." I said as best as I could, my heart racing a little. It wasn't every day I met parents, and certainly not the parents of the girl that I loved.

"Welcome. I'm Nishimoto Ayame. Please, come in." She motioned for me to come in, the house already fresh from the last time I saw it. "She's in the kitchen right now." Her smile was warm and welcoming, and it made me smile a little. Maybe I didn't need to worry after all.

When I had reached the kitchen, my cheeks flushed. Yumi was in a cute spring-blue dress that ran down to just above her knees, an apron over it as she took a pie out of the oven. The whole room smelled of fresh apple pie.

"Oh, hello." She lightly waved before closing the oven door. I couldn't get enough of this sight. Her cheeks were a little pink as well, but it could have just been the heat from the oven. "Sorry, it's only just come out."

"No, uh. It's fine. You really shouldn't have." Before I could say anything else, she hung the apron up and motioned for me to follow her.

"We're going to play some games, mom." Yumi said, her mother smiling simply and going back to reading. Wasn't she afraid of a boy being in her daughter's room? Should I be insulted by this?

When she opened the door just to the left of the stairs, I stood there in awe. It wasn't a typical girl's room, not like I was an expert on that area, but it wasn't messy by any means either. For starters, it smelled nice. I couldn't place what the smell was, or even if it was a perfume, but it was relaxing. Her television was a forty-eight inch Sony Bravia, both her PS3 and PS4 connected to two of the HDMI's. I noticed a WiiU too, which was a nice addition. Her desk was surprisingly cluttered, but of books and homework. I noticed a couple pictures of her previous teams, some of her family, but the one that caught my eye was of her as a small girl with her father. He was holding her as she held a volleyball in a park.

"This isn't as I expected it to be." I muttered, finally resting my eyes on her as her cheeks went pink.

"Is that a bad thing?" She fiddled with her hands, probably anxious by my comment.

"N-no. I mean, I'm not an expert or anything, but I like your room. It's relaxing." I shot her a warm smile so it could help her calm down. She seemed to relax a little, exhaling as she set to work on her games choices, asking me to choose the one we'd play first. I chose Smash Bros, which she seemed pleased with. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous by the look she game me.

I chose Marth, my best character. She chose the male version of Robin, her best character. It started out like any other match we played, but this time I was out within a few minutes.

"First match luck." I shrugged, both of us agreeing we'd use the same characters again. Normally when we played, we'd match points, but somehow I was losing. Only losing. There was no winning involved. You know how I know? Because she won again.

"2-0" She shrugged, waiting for me to choose a character. Her cursor was hovering over Pit, but an idea popped into my mind first.

"Actually, keep using Robin. I want to see if I can beat you." I was determined.

"But you already used your best character." My heart sped up, but not because she was right; but because it made me giddy knowing she could play as well as she does. In my group of friends, or even online friends, I was always on top. Thanks to Yumi, I was just one under.

Without saying anymore, she chose Robin again, my cursor landing on Pit. Going to the shorter part of my dismay, I went through six characters and still lost. It wasn't just match luck; she was just really good at this game. It was her game, so to speak. Sometimes there's a person who is undefeatable on just one game – and it could be anything – but they'd never lose. Street Fighter was my game, and apparently this was hers. We can match on anything else, just not these.

"Would you like some pie?" My controller dropped into my lap as my head snapped up. I hadn't noticed she had stood up and was at her bedroom door. I hadn't even noticed it was closed till now.

"Yes, please." She gave me a smile before exiting, the few minutes going by slower than they should have. While she was gone, I looked through her game collection. It was a really nice sight to see so many games for different consoles lined up and perfectly organized on the shelf. It was sorted by console, then alphabetical order. This was a huge thing to me, which might seem stupid to others. Like me, she has a rhythm that I'm sure her brother doesn't question her on. Kuroo doesn't question me, at least.

Her face was red when she came back, setting the plates on the small table in front of us along with a couple glasses of milk. By the smell of the pie, she had heated them up. I know my pie.

* * *

Like I thought he would, he ate a couple slices of the pie. I was happy to know he had enjoyed it, this being the first time I've ever made it. We ate in silence, my body calmer now that I was sitting on my winning streak. This was my game, and I'm sure he figured it out by now. Now that I've pulled this stunt, I'm sure he'll bring his game out next time and we'll play. To this day, I still don't know what it is.

"This is wonderful." He complimented, finally taking his last bite. Like playing games, his eyes were glimmering when he ate apple pie, more so now since it's homemade.

"I was up all morning making sure I…got it right." Blueberry pie was something I could make with my eyes closed, but this was a little trickier. This time it wasn't blueberry, and it wasn't for me.

"Do you have a favourite pie?" He asked, setting his plate down on the tray I had brought in.

"Blueberry." I nodded, sipping the rest of my milk.

Then we were engulfed in silence, but it wasn't awkward. Well, for me it wasn't. _He_ was in _my_ room, after all, and it wasn't like my mother made a big deal of it. She was used to Hiroki's friends coming in all the time because I have the cooler room. That, and she trusted me. Hiroki, not so much. That's probably because we're polar opposites, though.

"Um…about the other night.." He stammered, his eyes averting to the floor. Speaking of the other night, it was…magical. I didn't realized the courage I had when I was with him, and maybe it was the same for him. That kiss…it was my first, and it couldn't have been any better. Never did I think we'd ever kiss, let alone hold hands intimately.

"If you apologize, I _will_ push you over." I teased him gently, making it apparent that I was smiling.

"Uh…sorry." Though it wasn't an apology for the latter, I still pushed him over. It was an apology nonetheless.

"Told you I would." His cheeks flared, but I giggled and put my hand on his knee, leaning over and looking at him. "I liked it…it was my first kiss." I whispered sweetly to him, making sure he wouldn't get nervous.

"It was mine too." He whispered back, his arm moving to cover his eyes out of shyness. Whether it was my mind or my heart, that courage I usually felt started rising within me. My heart was beating a little faster out of anticipation, my body hesitating for a few seconds before my mind finally decided. I leaned over him and gave him a kiss. It lingered, my heart feeling the electric energy manga's wrote about, but it was like a numbing sensation. It wasn't too bright, but calm and eccentric. Like liquid.

Before I could pull away, he pushed his lips a little harder into mine. If he's not done, then I guess I'm not either. His lips were molding into every movement of mine, his tongue finding the entrance of my mouth. This has to be what heaven feels like: exciting but soothing.

Kenma sat up, my body reacting and sitting up too, our lips not unlocking. I could feel his calloused hand weave around my neck to my hair, his touch gentle. Honestly, I didn't know what to do with my hands, and I mentally panicked because apparently he knew and I was unaware of this sort of thing. Instead, I bite his lip – which was on accident – but he seemed to like it. I didn't do it hard, but I know I grabbed a little skin.

We parted too soon, this time my eyes afraid of opening. Part of me felt stupid because I feel like I should be more experienced, and the other part was timid and shy. It was just a mess of both, so I let my hair hide my face as I tried to control my breathing.

"Yumi?" His hand found mine almost instantly, my tensed muscles relaxing with the small gesture. I felt my hair go behind my ear, the smell of leather and apples tingling my nose. A smile appeared on my face, my eyes still not opening. His finger was gently drawing circles on the back of my hands, my other holding me up for support. Was it normal to feel lightheaded? Like your body was in a cloud? I felt his hand stroke my cheek, cupping my cheek as I let my head rest into it like a cat. This has to be a dream…

"Open…your eyes." And almost too soon, I did. I trusted his words, and let my eyes open. Kenma was smiling shyly at me, his hair starting to cover his face too. My breathing was calm, which took me by surprise after what we just did. My smile just grew wider, unable to contain it any longer. I literally couldn't stop myself. "You're so beautiful. I never want to see that smile fade."

"Truthfully, this is the most I've smiled in months." I explained in a tone just above a whisper, his eyes lighting up.

"Maybe this is crazy…but – wait, what are…we?" We locked our gaze, my smile fading a little. _What were we?_ It was never discussed, but I don't think we ever felt the need to.

"Um…" I was at a loss for words. Neither of us knew how to answer this.

"Here…how about this." He shifted his body, fully sitting in front of my now. "P-please…be my girlfriend. I'm not great with words, if that wasn't obvious…but when I'm w-with you…I don't know. My body feels two different things at once, but it's the best feeling ever."

His cheeks were red, but he was determined to keep his eyes locked with mine. He was serious, and why shouldn't he be? This was probably so hard for him.

"I would love, that. Really and truly, I would."


	9. Eevee

The day had finally come when I could be a Pokemon Trainer, executing the fact I still had to go to school instead of traveling regions with my companions. The minute it came out I was in my back yard so fast. That's when it led me to the neighbor's house because I really wanted a Ponyta.

Seven eggs and one Pidgeot with two hundred fifty-five cp later, I found myself on the complete opposite end of the neighborhood near Kuroo and Kenma's homes. It was astonishing how little you felt you did on the app but you found yourself in an entirely different place altogether. It wasn't like playing my normal handheld and walking to school. You really did accomplish little that way. You actually do a lot on the app, which was surprising.

"Argh! Where did the Abra go?" I heard a familiar shout as two boys walked around the corner. It belonged to Kuroo, which was shocking because he usually made fun of Kenma and I for walking around playing games.

"You'll get it." Kenma shrugged, looking up to me like he was checking on his surroundings. "Oh, hey." His smiled warmed me.

"Out playing too?" I held my phone up as Kuroo walked across the street in pursuit of the Abra.

"Mhmm. Kuroo was excited about this too." He nodded his head toward our senpai just as he cursed. "So I have a two-oh-five Growlithe."

"I just caught a two-fifty-five Pidgeot." I said to Kenma. "And a one-oh-two Abra!" I yelled a little louder for Kuroo to hear. He huffed slightly and walked back to the group.

"How do you two do it?" The black-haired boy commented, pocketing his phone. It was different to see the older boy be so into a game like this.

"You have more eggs, though." Kenma shrugged lightly before I nodded in agreement. It was like he was complimenting him.

"I just happened to find them." Kenma stood closer to me, switching his phone to his other hand before replacing the other with mine. Whatever tension I had quickly melted away when his hand connected to mine.

"Yumi, it says there's a Vulpix nearby." Kenma took a tangent in our previous conversation, looking in a few directions before to me again. "Can we catch it?"

Before my smile had a chance to completely surface, Kuroo was pulling his phone out in a hurry. His whole demeanor changed within a second, the game's theme song playing not long after. "Vulpix? I wouldn't mind getting a Ninetales later."

"Then let's be on our way, gents." To have a boyfriend who wants to go catch Pokemon is a relief, in some ways. I'm sure if it were a normal relationship, I wouldn't be able to share something like this with him, and would probably be off alone or with my twin. Taking a side glance at Kenma, then Kuroo, I felt so safe. I had absolutely no tension like I did in the beginning.

"We're getting closer!" Kuroo was excited, which was cool to see outside of his 'cool kid' scene.

"Says there's a Psyduck close too." Kenma's tone was monotonous, but his hand reached for mine. "You only need one hand to catch a Pokemon, right?" Then he smiled to me, and my heart soothed itself.

"Yea.." I muttered, happy in a new element. I could be the definition of the word now with how happy this boy has made me.

"Not until you get enraged like I do. That's when you'll need both hands from chucking your phone." The rooster-headed boy said absentmindedly, gaining a laugh from the two of us.

"You just suck at catching them." I heard Kenma say as I still pursued the Vulpix. I really needed it for my Pokedex. "Yumi?"

"Found it." I said, throwing my first Pokeball. It wasn't my favourite Pokemon, but it could be put to good use depending on how I wanted my team to be.

"It's gonna be mine now." Kuroo muttered under his breath as Kenma and I sighed together. He looked so determined. This was a side I never saw of him, so it was relieving to see him act like a child for once.

"Caught it." We stated in unison, already walking to discover more. We walked for a while, finally realizing our phones were on the brink of dying. Kuroo parted ways with us as we reached my house, Kenma deciding he'd stay for a while. After discarding our shoes at the door, I did a quick scan of the house: no one was home. Hiroki did send me a message earlier, but I was too involved with reading it because of addictive gaming issues. My mother did leave a note however, telling me he was out playing Pokemon and she went out to eat with some friends.

Kenma was already gone and probably in my room by the time I had grabbed a couple water bottles and realized he was missing. Just as I had predicted, he was in my room sitting on my bed with a controller already in his hands. Another nice thing about Kenma being my boyfriend was him feeling at home in my home. Aside from making out on the floor, it was my favourite thing about his presence in my room.

"My phone is charging." Instead of gesturing, he merely looked to where his phone was resting on my bedside table. "It really takes a lot out, huh."

"Most definitely." I agreed, plopping down next to him as Street Fighter came on. As he was in character select, I felt him scoot closer to me so our hips were touching. Blushing, I leaned on his shoulder without saying anything. We sat there without moving for quite some time before he paused the game and quickly kissed my forehead. Just a peck, but it had sent me in a whirlwind.

That's when the door downstairs busted open, slamming a few seconds later with what I'm sure was my brother coming up the stairs. "Yumi, are you home?" I waited to reply, knowing he knew I was. He walked through the door, Kenma playing again as I continued to lean on his shoulder. "Oh, hey Kozume." They waved, Hiroki letting himself in. "Hey, so I'm sure you have, but have you been playing Pokemon yet?"

"Yea, we've been letting our phones charge."

"How charged are they right now? Because the team and I were out and found an Eevee nest." He had hit home, because I absolutely loved Eevee. All of the evolved forms were great too, but I could definitely do with a Vaporeon later.

I shot up from the bed, Kenma right next to me. Our phones were off the cords fast, Hitoki grabbing the controller and starting to play from where Kenma was. As soon as he unpaused, he had lost. "I don't get it."

"I was on a higher level than you've probably played before." My boyfriend murmured next to me, a giggle sounding between my lips.

"Right, well go get the Eevee then come home. It's somewhere near the corner store." He was beginning to turn off the game when we padded down the stairs to put our shoes on. I was excited, I had to admit. It was just barely dark when we made it outside during our summer holiday. Things were going great, better than I had imagined this year was to be.

Eevee was on the radar, but as soon as we thought we were close, it would jump back a space. So then we'd retrace our steps, and it'd jump back to where it was. No matter what direction we walked in, it was the same. I was starting to grow frantic.

"You really want that Eevee, don't you?" Kenma asked as I walked across the street again, making sure it wasn't in that direction.

"Honestly, I wouldn't mind having a Vaporeon. I have a soft spot for water type Pokemon." I shyly stated, walking back toward him.

"It makes sense now." He stated bluntly as he stared at me.

"What does?"

"Why I'm so weak towards you. I want a Flareon, because I like fire types." My cheeks were on fire at that point. Cute gaming things made me giddy, and that was a prefect reference.

"Are you sure you don't like electric types? Because I seem to always feel weak towards _you_." He smiled, pulling me into his arms. Just as I was about to kiss him, our phones vibrated simultaneously. The Eevee had finally appeared.

* * *

 **AN: I'm so sorry it's been so long since I've last updated! I started classes again and work as gotten more fast paced with holidays and such. I am always writing though! Whether it be these two stories or simply creating new ones!**


	10. Storms

The school day ended normally as I waited for the team in the gym. I was doing serve drills on myself, seeing if I still had the knack for it. I did for the most part, but it would be easier if someone was there to receive them. Yaku sometimes makes it in time before practice to help me, but today wasn't one of those days. My hair swayed from one shoulder blade to the next as I did another jump serve. And another. And another. Each one had a little more force than the last.

It's been a while since I was in a groove like this. Middle school, at the very least. This was one of the things I was known for. I could have gone to national leagues, I was being scouted for that. I was invited during the summer before high school, and I didn't make it; I couldn't because of my family matters. It all crumbled, and I broke and couldn't fix myself. Sometimes I wonder how I'm still here, and how I'm holding a volleyball outside of my room.

My dad had such high hopes for me when he was teaching me.

Another ball slammed on the floor.

And when he'd cheer at my games, I felt a different kind of power.

BAM. I was starting to get emotional.

All the practicing in the backyard growing up.

SLAM. Tears were welling up now.

The smile on his ill face when I had gotten my National Team invitation..

BOOM. My arm was starting to hurt with the continuous pressure.

The time he helped teach one of my practices in grade school.

SMACK. My vision was blurry now, tears falling down my cheeks.

And when he gave me my final pep-talk. How he encouraged me..

I went up to serve again, hitting the ball but landing horribly wrong because of my sobbing. My body was limp as I fell to the ground in a fit of tears, my ankle throbbing.

* * *

I had decided to wait for Kuroo because he was going over new plays he wanted to try for nationals. As we were walking to the gym, there was the sound of a ball hitting the ground. She must be waiting for all of us.

There was another one, this time louder. I furrowed my brows a little as the sound resonated. Then another, still louder than the last, this time with a muffled huff sound.

"Is the kitten alright? It sounds like she's killing someone." My best friend stifled a laugh, but my brows furrowed deeper. Something didn't sound right when the balls hit the floor. They sounded like bombs going off, each one with a different pitch. Normally she would make it to the same spot, not several different ones.

Another one, this time a grunt sounding. I bolted, leaving Kuroo bewildered at my sudden movements. Something wasn't right, it didn't feel right. There was no way her aim was suddenly off like that. Sounds don't lie. My steps quickened and when I entered, I saw her hit for the last time before she fell. It's like her body went limp, and she just fell.

"Yumi!" If only I was a second faster, I could have caught her. I should have ran at the first misplaced serve. I grabbed hold of her and noticed her face was all red and teary-eyed. She was crying, and she was crying hard. "I'm here...it's ok." I held her to my chest and realized she was in a fragile state. I shouldn't have waited for Kuroo, I'd have been here sooner and maybe she wouldn't be on the floor in tears.

I heard the other guys arrive as we sat on the floor, her cradled in my arms. Even then, she couldn't stop. She was gasping and sobbing uncontrollably. I just wanted to see her smile again. She had too much light inside of her to be in such a state of gloom.

"It's ok...I'm here." I rested my hand on her head and played with her ponytail. Without moving, I tried to look her over to see if she had injured herself when she fell, seeing her left ankle was a little swollen. Normally she landed on her right slightly before her left. She must have twisted it..

"I miss my dad.." She said in broken whispers. Now it was making more sense. She must have been reminiscing about her father and her. It's a wonder why she was serving. Usually it's her in the middle of the room doing setting drills. "I miss him so much.." She cried harder in my chest as I looked around to get Kuroo's attention. Luckily he was only a few feet away as if he were waiting for me.

"Go on and take her home. We've got things here." He patted my shoulder as I nodded and thanked him. Now the challenge was how I was going to do that. I didn't have Kuroo's strength, so I couldn't manage carrying her that long way. I couldn't let her walk, either. Not with her ankle injured. And to make things worse, it was raining. It has been since yesterday because of a storm moving overhead.

"Yumi, let's go home.." I said softly, this wave of tears almost done. She nodded and kept her face against my chest as I helped get her up. It was difficult because of her ankle, but I was especially thankful when Kuroo had gotten me my things. "Thanks."

"I managed to grab hers, too. Girl's club was in there." He shrugged, setting her belongings on the floor. "You got this?"

"I'm...going to have to." I tried to say with confidence as my girlfriend was still burying herself to me. She didn't look up, probably because of embarrassment.

"I have faith in you. Just think of this as training for not being here today." He smiled coolly to me, but I shuddered a little. The only way I could possibly get her home is if I carried her, which meant Kuroo was right.

"Help us get set up? Without the team...looking?" I hinted to the captain as he nodded and started yelling for them to get ready. "Less of an audience now, kitten." He patted her back as he grabbed our things. We got her as far as the bleachers so she could climb on my back, Kuroo aiding her. That's when I realized I would need her umbrella out too, alone with holding her and our bags.

"Kuroo...can you take my things home with you?" I think he had caught on to what I was getting at, because he looked at me with Yumi and her bags and umbrella in hand.

"Yea, I'll grab them." He agreed softly. "Yumi? You take care of yourself. You're in great hands." He patted her head, which she brought up to look over my shoulder. Her eyes were gleaming.

"Thank you...I'm sorry.." Her voice sounded so weak, so exhausted. I needed to get her home.

"You be safe. Don't get washed away." Kuroo gently scolded me as I eyed him with a small blush.

"Kuroo, I'm not going to be playing games."

With a pause, he sighed and smiled. "Force of habit, Kenma. Sorry. Get home safe and I'll see you later." We departed and set off to go outside. When I saw how bleak everything looked, I let out an exasperated sigh. Now I was getting motivated. I had someone I cared about hurting and needing me.

The rain outside was hitting on the pavement hard. "I've got you. I won't let anything...bad happen." I told her, and she hugged me tighter.

"Thank you..." She said, her voice cracking. She was calm for now, but that was all the more reason to get her home. That gave me the push I needed. I began walking with her on my back, her bag on my shoulder and the umbrella in my hand to shield us. I should have put my sweats on over my volleyball uniform at least, my legs getting wet. "Kenma?"

"Yea?" I answered, focusing on her tone. It seemed better than when we had left.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly in my ear. What was there to be sorry for? I'd do anything for her. "My mind suddenly filled with lost thoughts, and I got overwhelmed.."

"Don't be sorry...I should be sorry. I...wasn't there for you." She shifted her weight a little, causing me to stop briefly. It was enough to make me lose my balance. It wasn't everyday I carried someone.

"No...you're perfect. You're here now..." I could tell she smiled but her tone, though it was still quiet. It was just over the volume the rain was making.

"Don't ever hesitate to tell me you need me." I was sure of myself; I knew I would always be here for her. I wanted to be here for her.

"I know...I'm sorry." She apologized again, but I let it go. She's having a rough day, everyone does.

"Was it...about your dad?" I was almost too timid to ask, but I already knew what it was about. She had said it earlier against my chest.

"Yea...it just sort of...piled up." She hugged me tighter as I kept walking home. Almost there, I thought. My legs were beginning to cramp.

* * *

Kenma was such a great person, carrying me from school to home. I'm sure it was taking a lot out of him by doing so, but I was relieved when I didn't have to call Hiroki and explain I went insane. I don't know how I'll ever repay him for everything he's done for me.

"Just about there." He huffed, probably trying to check his breath. This was a workout for him, and I knew because he stopped talking after a while to keep track of his breathing. He did it at practice sometimes, too.

We walked through my gate and up the steps so we could unlock the door. No one was home, which was nice. I didn't want to explain how my ankle got injured or why we were still in our practice gear. He slips us through the door and closed it, leaving the rain to do its thing. He finally set me down and laid on the floor. I smiled a little and patted his stomach. He did a great job, and I was proud.

"Let's get our shoes off and go upstairs." His hand grabbed mine briefly before sitting up and looking afraid. Then I realized whining got the weird look. "You don't have to carry me...just help me up there." He hesitated, then nodded in agreement. I didn't want to kill him.

"Let me help you." I stopped fiddling with my downed ankle so he could take my shoe off carefully. My cheeks grew red as I watched him unlace them with such delicacy and concentration. When he was done with mine, he took off his and helped me up. We looked at the stairs and sighed together. It would be a mission.

"I've got you." He gripped my hand and squeezed it, initially calming my body as I started to hop up the steps one at a time, Kenma next to me the whole time. Once we reached the landing, he guided me to my room where he sat me down on my bed. "I'll be back." He walked out as I turned my tv on, coming back a few minutes mater with two water bottles, an ice pack, and a wrap for my ankle.

"Right.." I looked to my ankle and winced when I tried to move it. Sighing, he got to work taking my sick off and slowly wrapping it up. For the most part, it wasn't throbbing as bad as it was when we were coming home.

"There.." I watched him move the hair out of hi eyes and smile sweetly to me, an urge welling up inside of me.

"Will...you lay with me?" I scooted over and laid down, his eyes growing then going back to normal as he got up from the floor and laid down next to me. All I wanted was to cuddle my troubles away, my mind struggling to stay focused. "Thank you for helping me."

"You're my girlfriend...I'll do anything it takes for you to smile again." My smile grew as he caressed my cheek, the heat rising between us.

"Hey...Kenma?" It was poking at the edge of my mind, and seeing as no one was here, it made me want to ask more. Thunder sounded outside as the rain came down a little harder.

"Hm?" His cat-like eyes almost lit up between us as the shadows shifted in my room. My heart was pounding even thinking of it, so how was I supposed to ask? My body was getting hotter just thinking about it.

"Um...have you ever...thought of... _that?_ " I did my best to keep my breathing steady as I waited for his reply. Assuming Irma's Kuroo's doing, the team never really joked about us. I had always wondered why, and had even asked my brother at one point, but all he told me was because it's just who we were.

"Erm...yea. I...have." he took a deep breath in and looked away for a second before looking to me again. "I'm not going to force you...and I won't do anything...I promise." He thought I was thinking he might make a move right now? Oh no. That's not why I asked! Well, it was a little bit because we're alone, but I didn't think he'd make a move and I didn't want him to.

"Oh, no...I didn't think you'd try anything...not like I wouldn't want you to. I was speaking in general..." I did my best to clarify, his muscles relaxing again.

"Oh...yea." There was a sigh of relief between us and we faced each other and held hands. "Is that...something you'd want to do?" His tone was sheepish and timid, but that's what I loved about him. Gentle, but in control when he absolutely needed to be.

"Yea.." It was an embarrassing conversation, but couples talked about this sort of thing, right? Or was I overly thinking things?

There was another clap of thunder, making me flinch a little. His hand held mine tighter as he remained perfectly calm.

"I want to, but...only when you think you're ready."

"How do...you know when you're ready?"

"I don't know...I'll let you know when I figure it out, though." We laughed a little, listening to the rain fall outside my window. He wasn't ready either, and that was a bit of a relief. Then there was no need to worry.


	11. Bliss

The storm had passed after a couple days, my ankle getting better little by little. I did, in fact, sprain it. It was definitely on the mend since rolling it, and as much to my mother and Hiroki's dismay, I still attended classes and did what I could for the team. We were coming up on a serious tournament, after all. I can't afford to slack off because of my mistake.

"What are you up to, kitten?" Kuroo walked into the club room where I was already jotting down new play ideas and what each player needed to work on as far as their positions and goals they wanted to reach.

"New play ideas." I stated simply, Kenma coming to sit beside me and grab my 3DS that was laying on my bag to see what game I had with me today. "You still...need to finish perfecting your serve."

"My serve, huh? I thought I was nearly there?" Our senpai sat down across from us and looked over my notes as I continued writing on several different pages.

"Timing." I shrugged, his low chuckle sounding as I closed my 3DS on Kenma and gave him the paper I had finished. He could explain as I went to work on Yaku's paper.

"Oh. Yea, it's timing." He started, Kuroo boring a bland look to his friend for a better explanation. "Basically when you do your jump, you can improve your timing to serve better. If your feet leave the floor just a fraction later, your hand will follow in hitting, and the serve will have better accuracy." I merely finished up Yaku's and went on to the next player.

"So, you're telling me that my serve could be more accurate and essentially more powerful if I hit later?" He took the paper from Kenma and studied it as we both nodded in response. It was all there to figure out. It just needed to be executed.

"I noticed it last practice. There's a slight delay in the way your body moves, though to everyone else you look like you're serving like an ace." I shrugged again, finally stopping what I was doing to study him. He was still mulling it around in his mind, contemplating what he was reading and what we were saying.

"I'll give it a shot. Thanks, kitten." Kuroo gave me his side-smile approval before the rest of the team started filing in. Kenma helped me up as I started to pass around individual pages to different players so they could study them. "Go for it." Kuroo leaned against the wall to let me speak.

"Um...ok. The papers I've handed to you are your strengths and weaknesses I've assessed throughout the time I've been here." There was a silence as the team glanced from the papers to me again. "Some of you have voiced you wanted to try to perfect certain things as well as trying something new altogether." There were a couple nods, no one speaking quite yet. "These are notes on how to do just that. I've also taken the liberty of adding my comments and suggestions that I think would be useful to you." My face was a little flushed by the end, the attention finally drifting from me to the captain. Kenma held my hand and squeezed it, almost as if he were telling me 'good job'.

"Practice today will consist of what our lovely manager has written down. Now that I've been caught up, I know what I need to work on as well as you should too." There were comments about how he had a lot to work on, but he merely laughed and shook his head easily. "Tomorrow, we'll go over new plays and adjust ourselves accordingly. Be in the gym in eight minutes." The boys nodded and began talking amongst themselves as they exited for the locker room.

I sat down in a chair this time, trying to elevate my swelling ankle. Kenma helped me, making sure it was still wrapped securely before finally helping me to the gym. I tried to tell him I was fine, but he acted as though he hadn't heard and still aided me. "Thanks."

"For?"

"Being the best boyfriend." His face grew a dark shade of red before nodding and helping me through the doors to sit on the fold-up chairs that were set aside for the coaches and myself. "Want to practice a little?" He nodded, grabbing a ball and setting to me as I sat there setting it back to him. He'd move from side to side, but still aimed for where I was. If I went left, so did he. If I went right, it was the same; like clockwork. He had incredible precision.

"That's one way to do it." Kuroo commented from behind me as I smiled and set it back to Kenma. "Don't get used to this, now. We're going to really need you soon." He patted my shoulder before he joined in, finally just keeping me out of the loop so they could begin practice. After the initial announcement about what everyone needed to work on, they split off and worked on themselves.

"Yumi?" I look up to see Inuoka, a first year middle blocker. He looks a little serious right now, his paper in his hands. "Do you really think I could do this? Wouldn't Lev be more suitable?"

I studied him for a moment, looking to Lev across the court. "He wouldn't be able to sit quietly and ponder one's attack when he's too busy trying to perfect his." There was a sigh of relief that left the boy standing next to me, but still he remained. "Kuroo would be a good teacher for that, as well as Bokuto from Fukurōdani."

"Why me, though?" He asked with a little more concern, looking back over to Lev again. I pondered my thoughts before I spoke, realizing Kuroo and Kenma were looking at us.

"I thought you wanted to get stronger?" His breath caught in his throat as I continued. "Everyone on the court is working on improving themselves, including Lev. Even Kuroo is improving himself, and he's the captain. Lev doesn't have the mind to block like you do, for he wants to be an ace. Want to be better? This is the best route to go down." The first year still didn't say anything as he stood there next to me. "Look, you have the concentration for it. You have a better shot of being a regular again, especially since Lev is after one thing."

"I'll go ask Kuroo then." He seemed to perk up before running up to the bed-head. Kenma looked to me and smiled as I blushed and started working on new plays again. It wasn't terrible to be a manager, I had to admit. There was still the feeling of being wanted, and the thought that some people still rely on you like you were part of the team. Maybe it wasn't so bad to still be part of the sport.

* * *

"I'll see you guys, then." Kuroo saluted before rounding the corner to his own home as I started helping Yumi to hers. I had started a new habit of walking her before I had the chance to notice it. I can't even remember when I started, exactly. It was a nice addition to the day, however.

"I saw you speaking to Inuoka, earlier." I commented, keeping my tone light and thoughtful. "He seemed nervous."

"To be expected." She shrugged as she continued on, waddling next to me. "He didn't necessarily tell me what he wanted to try, so I gave him the best option."

"And...that was?" I furrowed my brows, wondering what the first year could have possibly be given to work on. To my knowledge, he wasn't sure on what he wanted to expand on, especially since Lev got here.

"Read blocking." She said thoughtfully, and with full confidence as I opened the gate to her yard. I could already hear her twin's music coming from the second story window as she hobbled ahead of me.

"Interesting." Now that I knew the topic, I didn't need to know anymore. It would suit him, and we could definitely use another player with the ability. Though I knew it already, my girlfriend was a genius.

My thoughts turned away when I saw her giggle towards my direction. I gave her a questionable expression, but she merely shrugged and smiled.

"Just you," She replied as we made our way up to her room. Recently I had been nervous, being in there alone with her. Ever since our 'talk', it felt like I was constantly on guard if she maybe decided in that moment she was ready to expand our physical relationship. As much as I want to ask Kuroo, I feel like it's something I should be able to feel on my own. Then again, I need guidance every now and again with matters such as this.

"Care to play a little?" She had gripped a new fighting game, itching to break it in. The clear packaging was still sealed around it, even. That's how I knew she was serious. She was waiting to open it with me.

"Um, actually," And without thinking, I gently grabbed her face and kissed her. Unsure of what came over me, I felt like this was something I wanted to do. As much as I loved playing games, most of all with her, being close to her was officially on the same level. I pulled back, my face incredibly red and full of embarrassment. "Um.." But before I could say more, she grabbed at my shirt and pulled me toward her once again.

It's weird, to go so long without any physical interaction with the opposite sex and then feel a lung-crushing wave of emotion once you step through the threshold. Sure, I figured eventually I'd feel some sort of way for someone, but I didn't imagine it to be any time soon. Especially when Kuroo is always beside me, due to the fact he has more sex appeal than anyone else I know. But the fact I'm so forward with this human being makes my head spin. It's like I'm being pulled underwater but can still breathe. Everything is full of life, and it's calm and exciting with little pools of angst and pure rawness.

We slowly found ourselves laying on the floor, going from our original sitting position in front of her television. It was hot, in the temperature sense. There was something interesting the way our bodies created such a heat. I could only imagine what it would be like if we were to go all the way.

In the next instant, she pushed me onto my back and straddled me in one fluid motion. My breathing became staggered due to this new delight, but I couldn't figure out what to do with my hands. That's when I felt her hair falling off her shoulders. I ran my hand through her hair, still kissing her in the process. Then I ran my hands down her sides, finally just pulling her closer to me so her chest was on mine. Making my way to her hair again, I shifted her head away from me for a second so I could kiss her neck. She gasped, which seemed to fuel me a lot more than I expected it to.

Before we could explore further, we sprang apart red-faced, hearing Hiroki's music stop. My breathing was wild, like I had just played a full set at a tournament, and I probably looked the same way too. She put her hair into a high ponytail, her face flushed with what I was hoping pleasure rather than embarrassment.

Yumi finally looked toward me, her eyes wide with excitement and what looked like longing, but I wasn't one to know for sure. She looked...happy, though. She smiled, then gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before opening her new game and inserting it in the console.


End file.
